


The Love Letter

by SIFoote (TheMayWaters)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: At least he tried, KuroTsuki Week, M/M, don't break into locker rooms, gym locker room confession, kind of, kurotsuki fest week 2018, kurotsuki week 2018, love letter, people are creepy, poor kuroo, prompt: love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMayWaters/pseuds/SIFoote
Summary: Tsukishima gets a love letter. In his university gym locker. Written for the KuroTsuki Fest Week, 2018.





	The Love Letter

 

The Hosei boys volleyball team walked into their locker room with hands stretched far above their heads. Practice ran long and they were exhausted. Tsukishima Kei reached his locker and yanked the door open. He wanted to shower and change into semi-clean clothes, but the flutter of paper stopped him. The envelope landed on the floor and caught the attention of the other men around him.

“The sanctity of our locker room is breached!” Bokuto Kotarō yelled and pointed at the offending letter.

“Bokuto-san, please be quieter.” Akaashi Keiji reprimanded.

“I thought people only did that stuff in high school.” Miya Osamu moved out of the area and over to the showers.

“What’s going on, Bo?” Kuroo Tetsurō peered around the corner of the locker banks. Tsukishima bent over to pick up the letter for later. He had to at least read it.

“Tsukki got a love letter in his locker!” The man bounded over to his best friend. “How are we going to protect our precious middle blocker?”

“I’m sure he can take care of himself, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi pat Tsukishima on the back as he too headed to the showers. The blond glanced over to the other members on his team and realized that Kuroo refused to look in his direction. He shrugged and tucked the letter away in his bag.

Once the letter was gone, he returned to getting ready to return to his dorm. He ignored Bokuto’s whispers to Kuroo—he didn’t need either of them to take care of him. He knew how to reject a girl on his own… not that he’d tell them he planned on rejecting the woman. Though, Bokuto had a point. Someone uninvited breached their team space and Tsukishima didn’t want it to happen again. It would be extremely annoying.

* * *

 

“You get a lot of confessions, don’t you, Tsukki?” Kuroo asked as he caught up with Tsukishima on the pathway from the gymnasium back to the dorm rooms on the north side of campus.

“What do you define as a lot?”

“Your answer tells me all I need to know.” He grinned. “I’m surprised you’re not dating any of them. Most of the guys on our team are determined to have a significant other of some kind.”

“I’d rather focus on more important things. I have homework and volleyball, there’s frankly no time to deal with anything else.”

“So you’re going to reject the letter writer?”

“Haven’t read their confession yet.” Tsukishima tried to recover the situation.

“Are you sure you’d never be interested in dating anyone?”

“What are you trying to ask me Kuroo? Do you need another guy for a double date or something?” He turned his bored, brown eyes on the third year.

“It’s nothing like that.” Kuroo’s hand flew to the back of his neck.

They came to the end of the path where their walks split into two. Tsukishima lived on the eastern side of the dorms while Kuroo was on the west with Bokuto and Akaashi. They stood there in silence for several minutes.

“Well, Kuroo-san, if you’re not going to tell me what you want, I’m going home. I’m tired. Write whatever you wanted to say in a letter or something. Text me. I don’t care.” Kei turned away and his senpai didn’t bother to try and stop him.

* * *

 

“So, who wrote the letter?” Bokuto leaned into the lockers next to Tsukishima as they were dressing for practice the next day.

“Someone in my business course.”

“Are you gonna date them?”

Tsukishima scoffed. “Date someone who came into the boys locker room to place a confession letter instead of confessing in person? Not likely. Even if you get shot down it’s better to tell the person you like face to face. Any other way is cowardice.”

Bokuto whistled. “Harsh Tsukki.”

Kuroo whipped around the corner of the lockers and Akaashi rolled his eyes. He knew what the middle blocker did.

“Hey Tsukki.”

“Kuroo-san.” He put in the last number on the lock and lifted the silver handle. A new letter fluttered out and fell to the floor. Kuroo and Bokuto both dived for the envelope, but Tsukishima got there first. He turned it over and saw the sprawl of Kuroo’s handwriting across the front that made out the characters of Yamaguchi’s dumb nickname for him.

_Tsukki_.

“You’re got to be kidding me.

**Author's Note:**

> I just found out this is going on thanks to someone I was following on twitter when they retweeted some stuff about it. Made it still on July 1st on my side!


End file.
